DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): UM has applied to serve as the coordinating center for the P30 program during the five-year grant period. Based on the RFA, they anticipate that 6-10 centers will be active during 1999-2004. As a service to the centers, the NIA Program Office, and the larger demographic community, they would do the following: (1) Maintain a cross-center website as a clearinghouse for information about the demography centers programs. (2) Add an online bibliography on the economics and demography of aging. (3) Add a Demography of Aging working paper series. (4) Convene workshops for staff development and the dissemination of new technologies. (5) Organize an annual meeting of center directors. (6) Prepare an annual summary report for the NIA source book.